


[MERLIN FANVID] Merthur: Gold Rush ✨

by joggerwriting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanvids, Gold Rush - Taylor Swift, M/M, Merlin Fanvids, Mutual Pining, Sad ending I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joggerwriting/pseuds/joggerwriting
Summary: ...because have you ever seen another love so pure, and yet it might never be? A love that turns into a folklore and legends?In which Arthur and Merlin fell in love like a gold rush.I had so much fun editing this because they lyrics to Gold Rush just suit them so much?? A love that turns into a folklore/legend, so pure but it will never be?They started off disliking each other but ended up admiring each other - and GOLD is a Merlin/Arthur theme (magic and destiny)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	[MERLIN FANVID] Merthur: Gold Rush ✨

Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lenastiel) and [tumblr](https://merlinxemrys.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up making an edit again based on the request of a friend, but it's also self-indulgent because I can't stop imagining Merlin and Arthur whenever I listen to this song..... and the entirety of the album for that matter has a lot of Merlin vibes.
> 
> I love telling a story but I know I have a lot of limitations to video editing (which is completely a new field for me as opposed to writing), but since I identify the most as a writer, I do hope that the story contained in this video is able to be understood.
> 
> Cheers and thank you for watching ❤


End file.
